Triangle Complex
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: (SasoxHinaxHida) Ten friends lives under the same condo for about two years. Those walls are falling into pieces when two pair of eyes linger at woman who involve herself with them. Afraid to hurt her in anyway they try to keep the walls at bay. Even though, day by day, they are blind and see no walls but her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Pie Me**

* * *

Heavy footsteps pressured the hardwood floor causing a mousy squeaking sound across the room. Glaring eyes stared at the tall figure counting his money at the same time as he walked unhurriedly until someone pulled him down behind the sofa.

Some voices were heard in the living room. Some snickered and chatting was escalating.

"Shhhh!" Whispers hushed down a bit.

"Throw my phone to me, un." A blonde whisper shouted at the white haired guy who was closer to the sitting phone on that table. The guy with slick back snow white hair gave it some thought and pulled out his own phone.

"Fuck no."

"C'mon man!"

"Shut the fuck up! Someone turn off the lights, they're down the street!" A ginger's hand pushed down the loud blonde's face to the floor. The blonde winced from the pain on his cheek on the floor.

The bluette rolled her golden eyes and pulled out her phone. Everyone in the room cell phone aimed at the door ready to picture and record. A guy with dark long hair tied into a pony tail appeared in the room casually slurping an orange juice box.

Sluuurrrrppppppp. Slurp. Slurp. Sluuuuuuuurrrp.

Smack! Thump…

"There was a bit mo-" Someone pulled him behind the blue armchair. Feeling daggers in his chest as he pouted while staring at the abandon juice box lying on the floor.

A motor from a car was heard. Everyone grew silent. The motor turned off and voices from outside came closer.

"I swear, you defiantly use curlers on your hair, Sasori."

"I knew it, that fucker." The white hair snickered. Orange top threw a pillow at the chuckling guy at the other side of the room. Both looked at each other funny and ignored the negative tension.

Chiming of keys dangled as the door was unlocking.

"I don't curl my hair." A faded laugh cause the people in the living room to crack a soft smile.

"Lies. All lies. I can see you wearing a hair net over your rolls, oba san."

The door cracks open and bodies stepped in the room.

"At least I don't have a birds nest every morning." The red head locked the door behind him. The dark haired girl twirled around to face him. She was about to flick him off but she noticed something was missing.

Oh yeah. Lights.

She flicked on the lights and everyone popped up from their spots like ground hogs poking their head out of their hole. The flashing shots and recording the girl. The dark haired girl screamed and tried to run away from her paparazzi.

Not looking where she was running to, she bumped into the guy with slick back white hair, known as Hidan. He lifted her up and everyone gather around with laughs and tears.

"Pie her! Pie her! Pie her! Pie her!" They chanted.

"I hate you Sasori!" She shield her blushing face from the camera's eyes. Sasori smirks while jogging to the kitchen to get the luscious blueberry mini pie. Hidan sat her on his lap and everyone circled the two. She wiggled as if she was a fish tangled in layers of ropes. His strong arms raveled her small waist. Sasori came in the room with a devilish smile plastered on his face.

'Pay back,' he thought. Finally facing his best friend, she gave him a teary look. The pie on his hand didn't go nowhere. As if it were glued on to his palm. That look on her face choked him up.

"C-mon man. Do it!" Sasori's other best friend, Deidara exclaimed. The memories of pranks with the marker and weird ass caught off guard shots on KonoGram of him was caused by no other but her. A creepy smile placed on his face. The girl's eyes shut as the pie with whip crème smacked her face.

Everyone died from laughter. Her mouth hung from a gasp. She couldn't believe he really had the guts to pull something like that. Her face even turned to left from the effect. The pie remains dripped from her jaw to the floor. She thanked Kami for hardwood floors. She would had a fit about ruin carpet.

"I can't feel my stomach!" Kisame crashed to the floor along with Deidara.

"This is a-a-arrrttttt!" Deidara cried. Itachi just chuckled and picked up his juice box and continued to finish slurping the rest of it. Hidan released the girl, bad choice because she straddled him and rubbed her creamy face against his. Hidan colorful language made the girl laugh.

She jumped out of his lap and wiped her eyes. She furrowed her brows.

"Ahh. Someone help me, I have some on my eyes." Of course, the pranker had to be the one to be caught by her reach. Sasori stared awfully close to her face. Very concerned about her sensitive eyes. Suddenly his own face was creamed.

"Hahaha! Pay back sucker!" Sasori lower eye lid twitched. Half of his face covered in whip. He pushed her. Her butt kissed the floor.

"Ooooo." The others backed away from them before they get involve. The dark haired girl tripped the red head. The klutz he is, he fell on top of her. Hidan picked up the used pie and plotted on the girl's face. Now the blueberry smeared on her face. She licked around her lips and smiled.

"I love blueberry!"

"Told you blueberry." Konan punched Nagato. He sheepishly chuckled. He was about to buy strawberry pie. Luckily Konan and Yahiko over vote for blueberry.

Hidan swiped his finger on her cheek to get a taste of blueberry. He sucked his finger and admired the baker talent.

"It is good." He said. Eyes sparkling and a smile spread on his lips.

"Hinata, Itachi drinking all of your juice boxes." Deidara pointed at Itachi. In his arms were five juice boxes. Itachi threw a pillow at Deidara's head. The Uchiha felt proud for his perfect aim. Deidara rubbed his head.

Hinata pouted as she was wiping her face off. Sasori was missing so many spots, she started to help him out. As the two got up, Hinata helped out Hidan and looked at Itachi. Itachi was busy sitting on the sofa sitting cross legged with juice boxes in his arms.

"Please don't drink all of them." She plead.

"Don't worry, I left the peach flavors in the fridge." Knowing them, Hinata enjoyed the peach flavor. Sasori licked his lips when his eye made contact to his petite friend's lips. Oh how he knows how much she loves peaches. Deidara gasped. He loved the strawberry and watermelon flavor of juice boxes. He ran to the Uchiha. Itachi's foot blocked the annoying pest.

Hinata's cellphone vibrated in her back pockets. She pulled it out and opened it to see several notifications. She saw short videos of the pie smacking her face and she didn't notice how funny she cursed under her breathe. Sasori and Hidan watched over her shoulder. The three laughed.

"You guys made me cussed. What if my father snoop around my page again?" She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. Her friends narrowed their eyes at her.

"Shut Hinata." Hidan crashed on the couch, next to the sulking Deidara. Hinata turned to him and opened her mouth. But Konan beat her to it.

"Hinata, 'butt faces' isn't considered as a curse." She chuckled.

"I still don't believe that Hinata pays rent and bills. She's such a fucking child." Hidan claims. Hinata licked her arm and hand that was still covered with pie.

"No I am not." Hidan pointed at her licking her skin. Hinata dropped her arm instantly. He continued.

"You hardly curse. You have juice boxes in the fridge. Like all the time. Who in the Jashin drinks those? Who the fuck licks themselves like a bitch?" Itachi butt in.

"Your bitches. Leave Hinata alone. You fucking tart should not be talking. Saying how your religious ass goes to church in that filthy mouth that sucks so many puss-"

"Okay! Okay! Please no more se-sexually and bad words in my house." Hinata waves her hands up to calm the tension.

"It's a condo, Hinata." Hinata thanked Nagato.

"Right. And I love juice boxes. Hidan, you be the first one in my fridge to get one." Hinata pointed out. Hidan flipped his finger at her. Hinata gasped.

"Fuck it." Hidan got up and head to the door. Hinata stopped him by tugging his arm. He yanked his arm off her hold.

"Whe-Where are you going!? Please don't be mad at me. I'll try to buy bottles of water next time." She hugged his waist. He stopped. Soft pillows pressed on mid of his back. He swallowed the large ball in his throat.

"I-I'm not. I'm just going….I'm buying pie!" He ran off. Hinata blinked at the shut door.

Kisame's coughed broke the silence.

"More pie anyone?" Hinata smiled.

"Ewwww. You have blueberry between your teeth." Sasori pointed at her face. Hinata covered her mouth and ran off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Sasori clicked his tongue.

"Sasori…"

"Hmm?" Sasori's greyish brown eyes flickered at Deidara.

"Why you staring at her butt?" He snickered. Everyone roared. They saw where his eyes were lurking at. Sasori ran off to the door.

"I'll be back. I'm getting more juice boxes." And so he left. Hinata finished cleaning herself off and minty cleanse her mouth.

"Where's Sasori?"

"Getting more juice boxes."

"Oooo. We going to have a party!" Hinata fist pumped to the kitchen to get plates. Konan followed her to help her get the napkins.

"Hinata so corny." Yahiko laughed to himself. Nagato and Kisame nodded their heads.

"Cute corny." Itachi peeped.

"Yet those two are terribly nasty." Kisame was talking about a certain red head and the potty mouth.

The other three guys agreed.

"Where's Kakuzu?"

"Didn't he left with Hidan." Deidara slurped the peach juice box straw. Everyone shrugged.

"The bitch needs his sugar daddy." They laughed.

* * *

 **MDKat**

 **Sup guys. Just exploring a bit. I felt it's time for some Akatsuki love in my story. Hinata and the Akatsuki. Weird mix I know, but I was really serious about replacing Hinata to my Oc (Kasumi Natsuki). But I bet no one want to read a story about an oc. Sadly.**

 **But I need to give my girl, Hinata some attention. And my crush Sasori and Hidan. Sasori is bae. Always. Look at his face. It screams, "BAE!" I've been reading yaois of HidanxKakuzu. Yoooo. They were soooo worth it and good. Made me faint.**

 **Yeah. KonoGram is Instagram. LOL. The setting is modern life.**

 **Akatsuki: Hidan, Sasori, Konan, Deidara, Nagato, Yahiko, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu**

 **Irrelevant: Obito, Zetsu**

 **SasorixHinataXHidan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Cold Distance**

* * *

"Why would Haruhi jump out the window for his ass? I don't get it." Deidara sat on the floor staring at the television with interest. Hinata was busy straightening his long locks of golden hair in her room. She glanced at the tv then went back to parting his hair to spray on heat protector and flat iron it.

"I know. He's so horrible. He always makes her look bad." Hinata commented. Deidara always comes over to her home to watch 'Kissy Kisu' on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Tuesdays is the day when they both don't have classes and straighten his hair. So they just chill together.

Kakuzu doesn't have class until twilight yet he didn't want to hang around with Hinata and especially Deidara. So he busy doing him.

Hinata straighten the last of his hair and put away her supplies. Deidara plot himself on her bed. Hinata snuggled next to him. Both laying on their stomach focused on the television.

"Daniel is so hot." Hinata's cheeks turned pink. Deidara poked her cheeks.

"Ikuto is the handsome one. But I still don't find him attractive when he wants to woo Haruhi."

"Haruhi is dumb." Hinata said. Deidara nodded.

A knock was heard and alarmed the two. Hinata climbed out of bed and went to open the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw a masked Sasori. She opened the door to see him cough behind the blue mask. His coughs were so strong that his stomach and throat throbbed from the aching.

Hinata hurriedly settled the strawberry head in the living room. Locking the door behind, she sat him on the sofa.

"Poor baby." She pursed her lips. Rose pedals formed on his cheeks had darkened. Her small hand felt his soaked forehead. The temperature made her more upset.

"Deidara kun!" She called out. Deidara ran in the room.

"Eww. What happened to you?" Deidara came around and sat on Hinata's side. He didn't want to get to close to his best friend.

"I was working constantly this whole week and-" He coughed sickly. He glanced at her soft lavender eyes. He regrets for coming but she is the only reliable friend who knows how to curse a sick person.

She help aimed Yahiko's and Nagato's limbs when they were caught up in a fight. Hinata is studying to be a nurse but Sasori always tell her to be a doctor. She's a hero.

"Enough said. Should I make you some soup?" Hinata asked. Even if he says no, she'll still fix him some. She brushed her now damped and way curly hair from his forehead. She instructed Deidara to wet a cloth and place it on Sasori's forehead. She busy herself in the kitchen while Sasori lays on the sofa like a dying soldier.

"You weakling." Deidara chuckled. Sasori waved him off. He placed his forearm over his eyes.

"I feel so bad for using her. I don't mean to bother her but…" He paused to sneeze. Deidara finished his sentence.

"You hate hospitals." Sasori groaned.

The smell of soup combined with rich flavors and chopped vegetables filled their nostrils. Minutes later, Hinata came in the living room. She sat beside Sasori. Dipping a spoon in the bowl, she lifted it up and blow on it to cool off the soup. Deidara's eyes widen.

"Itadakimasu!" She smiled, holding the spook near his masked lips. Sasori sweated bullets. He stared at her plumped pink lips that blew his soup spoon.

"Saso-" He removed the masked and eagerly mouth the spoon. He stared into her eyes as he sucked the spoon off until it slipped off through his lips. Hinata blushed. Deidara felt awkward in his position. He looked away.

"Arigato." He said huskily. The bowl of soup wobbled on her lap. Her shaky legs wouldn't stop so Deidara quickly set the tray on the coffee table. He signed and looked at the two. The two flirters.

"Plea-please finish it." She stood up to turn off the tv in her room. Fingers in Sasori's face snapped him awake. He waved Deidara off.

"Stop staring at her ass."

"I was not staring at her ass."

"Where else are you staring? I don't see no visible tattoos on her."

"She has tattoos?" His grey reddish eyes widen. Deidara blinked a glance at his friend then at elsewhere.

"Not that I know of." Deidara shrugged. If she did had a tattoo, where would it be at? Sasori thought. A pillow smacked his face.

"You ass."

"Stop thinking dirty about her." He's cerulean eyes daggered at him.

"I wasn't." A sun or sunflower tattoo would look so good on her butt cheek. Deidara ignored his sick buddy and went in the kitchen for a juice box. Hinata appeared and had on her tight work out shorts and a sweater.

"I'm going out for a jog. I'll be back between twenty to thirty minutes." She promised. Nurse Deidara had to company Sasori. Hinata and Deidara so the worn out Sasori. Hinata appeared in front of Sasori. She lean forehead to press her forehead on his. He shut his eyes to focus on her smooth forehead she always hide under her bangs.

"Still hot." She said. He liked the sound of her voice saying that. He licked his dry lips.

"Well, if you need anything help yourself for some soup and drink plenty of water. Deidara kun, please take care of him. And don't kill each other." She poked the tips of her index fingers together. Deidara smiled at her.

"We be cool chilling here. Nurse Deidara here." Sasori chuckled. Hinata waved at them and strapped up her arm to protect her phone there and legs for cooling them from aching during the run. Bending down to tie her shoes both male's stared at her fine tush. Sasori is so bad from hiding it but Deidara couldn't help it sometimes.

So nice and plump. She stood up, checking her phone. Even when she stood those cheeks screamed to be squeezed.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." She left out the door.

"You looked too." Sasori smacked the blonde's head. Deidara wined.

"It was right there. You stare at it twenty four seven." Sasori rolled his eyes. Even though he denies it, he regret to be honest that he do to glances at Hinata like some old geezer on the street.

"Girls don't find that attractive, un." Deidara waved his finger.

"Shut up."

By the time she back, Hinata saw the two resting on the couch snuggling close like little kids. She secretly shot the two of them and send it on the group chat.

After showering and waking up the sick and nurse, she refilled Sasori's bowl and made him eat some more soup. A knock was heard at the door. Hinata eagerly opened it. Sasori glanced at the magenta eyed male coming in.

"I got you herbal tea. Why do you need this junk?" He tossed it to her. Hinata nudged her head towards the two on the sofa.

"Sasori kun is sick. So Deidara and I helping him feel better." She said. Hidan shut the door and smirked.

"You should had bathed the fool in fucking acid and feed him bleach. I bet he'll be good as new." He sat himself down on the armchair. Extending it to lean back and lift his legs.

Hinata bubbled one cheek.

"So mean. But thanks, Hidan." She smiled and went to prepare tea in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Deidara asked him bluntly.

"I can stay here all I want. I'll probably sleepover." He smirked. Sasori glared.

"Not if I asked first." Sasori stood up. Hidan climbed out the chair clumsily to make it to the kitchen first. Deidara shook his head.

"Can I stay over!?" They corner the girl in her pantry. The frighten bunny stared at them.

"Um…Ano…" She pointed her fingers together and swirled them around.

"Deidara is…s-staying over for the nig-night." She blushed.

"What!?" The screeched. Deidara fold his arms behind his head. A smug look on his face like a boss.

"Do you feel better, Sasori?" She reached for his neck. She stroked the back of his red curls on his neck. Sasori gradually pulled her in a hug and sniffed her faint scent of apple. Hidan's lower eye twitched.

"Sa-Sasori kun." She sighed in his chest. She let him wrapped his arms around her back. It lowered and stayed put above her bum.

"Hinata your tea burning." She pushed Sasori off to run to the tea pot. In the pantry Sasori gave Hidan the nastiest glare. Hidan walked out the small narrowed room.

"Silly Hidan! Tea won't burn."

"Oh really!?" He smiled. Hinata giggled.

Sasori came out and stared at the two. He missed her warmness. Going back to the living room to his spot on the sofa, he hugged himself. Deidara looked at him up and down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I'm cold." Deidara hugged him. Sasori didn't let it bother him. He wasn't an ass to his best friend. Plus, he was actually cold. She so close to him yet so far. Sasori hugged Deidara. Now Deidara felt uncomfortable. What freaked Sasori out is when the blonde sniffed him.

"You smell like apples." He messed him more. Sasori pushed the blonde off.

* * *

 **MDKat**

 **Sup guys. Just exploring a bit. I felt it's time for some Akatsuki love in my story. Hinata and the Akatsuki.**

 **Akatsuki: Hidan, Sasori, Konan, Deidara, Nagato, Yahiko, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu**

 **SasorixHinataXHidan**

 **Kissy Kisu just a random show I made up. I don't know what I was thinking.**

 **Review Fave Follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Mall with the Potty Mouth**

* * *

The ten friends strolled through the park with nothing to do but chill since it was the end of the day. Earlier, they were busy roaming the mall to buy needed and desirable items. And got kicked out the mall because of a certain someone.

"You fucked up, bitch!" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan sat on the bench of the other side of the path way. He scowled at his best friend complaining about being kicked out. Hidan had enough out it. Hidan stood up.

"Shut the fuck up, ass whip. I didn't know that bitch was a fucking dick pussy."

"That fucker didn't have a pussy for starters. You shouldn't had went in to that store anyway!" Kakuzu raised on his feet.

"Guys, guys! Settle down. It's not like we're banned from the mall." Konan didn't want to see any blood at the moment. She do want to punch the dumbness out of Hidan but she don't have the energy.

Hinata came over with Sasori and Itachi with ice cones. Hinata handed Konan one and Nagato. She sat on Kakuzu side. Hidan pouted. He wanted Hinata to sit with him. But the looks of it, she must be made at him too.

"Did he apologize yet?" Sasori spooned his ice syrup. Hidan ignored them. Konan shook her head.

"No. The jerk can't never say sorry."

"Ac-Actually, Hidan did apologized." Hinata stuttered. The ganged gasped and 'huh'ed.

"Someone's blushi-Ackkk! Why did you hit me?" Deidara ran to the other side and hugged Hinata. Hinata rubbed his arm. Now Kisame was the last one to sit next to Hidan. He wasn't mad about the situation because he and Itachi wasn't caught into their dumb mess. Itachi always find it right to separate himself from the idiots. Not that he calling Nagato, Hinata, Konan, and ….Sasori an idiot. But they rest always causes trouble. Reason why Kisame always follow Itachi.

Hinata decided to sit next to Hidan. Some weight…Okay. Most of the weight lifted off his shoulder and chest. Hinata sighed. She fiddled with hems of her skirt.

"It wasn't exactly Hidan's fault. He did the right thing to defend me from that lady." She blushed. She glanced at him and soon as they made eye contact, she looked away.

Hidan smiled softly. At least someone sees him not guilty.

Earlier that day…

In the mall, Itachi and Kisame went to see the male clothing store. Konan stole Hinata from Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan. So the girls disappeared. Hidan strolled with Kakuzu for not too long because he was being cheap with his money. Sasori, Yahiko, Nagato, and Deidara went to store to store buying some clothes and shoes.

On the second floor, Hidan spotted Konan's bun. He followed them into a lingerie store. Girls stared at the handsome male in the room. Konan left Hinata at the bra section. Hidan came behind Hinata, almost scaring her.

"Hidan!...Hidan?! You can't be here?" She whispered holding a couple of bras behind her back. Hidan peaked behind her.

"Why not?" He chuckled. Hinata turned pink. She turned around continuing to search for a perfect bra. Hidan eyed the section.

"D Cup." Those words didn't easy Hinata's heart down. It was pounding so hard in her throat. She swallowed the embarrassment. She turned to face him and push him away.

"Le-leave." Her small hand pushed his chest. Hidan wouldn't budge. He smiled. He held her hands on his chest. She stopped her struggling when he leaned closer to her.

"Hi-Hida-"

"Please no sexual activity in this store. I do not want to call the manager." Hidan glanced at the high pitch voice man in front of him. Why the fuck is he wearing woman's clothes? He's too husky for that shit.

"Can you not look me up and down, handsome. I'm pretty tied up." He flipped his hair.

Hidan felt disgusted. Hinata bowed.

"We're sorry for bothering you. My friend was concerned about me." Hinata said, eyeing the man in the dress. Hinata was quite blind to the male features. Hidan wouldn't doubt it because Hinata always respect people who they want to be. But Hidan respect them if they respect him first and …look decent then ridiculous.

This surprised the man in the dress.

"Oh okay! Do you need help with anything sweety." Hinata shook her head no. But the man took one set of bra and underwear. It was sexy. Very sexy. Hinata really didn't want Hidan to see it. But the black and pink lace underwear and matching lace see though bra was now held up high in view.

Naughty thoughts filled Hidan head. Hinata avoided his eyes.

"Don't wear these baby girl. You don't want any saggy breast." The tranny said. Hidan and Hinata followed him. They stropped at the push up section. Hinata despite pushup bras. Very uncomfortable.

"Stick with these. Eyes would stay on you." The man lifted up his plastic jugs, creasing more cleavage than it is needed. Hidan shut his eyes and groaned. The tranny thought Hidan was getting shy. So he moved closer to Hidan.

"What?"

"I may not be single for long honey. May I have your number?" He winked. Hinata's legs grew weak. Hidan saw her turn around. So Hinata new this tranny is born as a dude. Hidan wiped his face from frustration.

"Ooo. Honey, your friend so sexy." His hand tugged Hidan's v neck collar. Hidan cracked that hand that touched him.

"You mother fucker! Don't fucking touch me with ass hands. I don't roll, swing, cut loose, interested, or fuck that path! You got this fucked up bitch dick! And how dare you insult my friend's breast like that. At least those on her chest are fucking legit than those balloons!" Hinata's jaw dropped. The workers and customers stared at the two.

The tranny felt embarrassed and offended.

"Leave the store you ass! Disrespectful jerk!" He turned, flipping the hair he has on Hidan's face. Hidan grew nauseous. Hinata stood there beside him.

"Hina-"

"No. It's fine." She frowned. She picked up the set she wanted and other ones similar. Hidan yanked the girl to the line and hugged her until they reached the cash register. He even paid for her stuff because he felt bad. Konan was behind them on line and asked what happened. The two didn't want to say a word.

"Sorry." Hinata nodded, tucking in her lips, pressing them firmly. Konan was ahead of them and ran off to the rest of the gang.

"Where are we goi-" Hot liquid splashed Hidan face. Hidan blocked the short girl from the hot coffee that hit his face and shoulders.

"You're okay?" Hinata worried. Hidan ignored her and stomped his way to the tranny on break. That's where it all came down. Sasori and Deidara taking Hinata away from the brutal. Kakuzu and Yahiko breaking the fight up. Nagato and Konan trying to talk the gang out of it. Results to them being kicked out the mall. The call cops had to carry the potty mouth out the door.

If they never let him go. Pretty sure, Kakuzu had to pay his savings to bail Hidan out from life sentence.

And what a coincidence, Itachi and Kisame came around the corner seeing their friends leaving the same time as them. So they joyed them.

Back to the present…

The gang decided to walk to the condo. Hinata stood by Hidan's side, who was far behind the group, trying to cheer him up.

"I thank you for today but I do think violence isn't the answer to everything." She smiled weakly. Hidan leaned down and kissed her. Her. He kissed her. Hinata blushed. Her hands touched her forehead where his lips touched her skin.

"Then help me make these hands understand."

"Those two flirting back there." Kisame said. Sasori was heated. In a blink of an eye, Hinata was with Sasori and the others. Hinata looks back at lonely Hidan. He waved. She smiled and waved back.

* * *

 **MDKat**

 **Sup guys. Just exploring a bit. I felt it's time for some Akatsuki love in my story. Hinata and the Akatsuki.**

 **Akatsuki: Hidan, Sasori, Konan, Deidara, Nagato, Yahiko, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu**

 **SasorixHinataXHidan**

 **Kissy Kisu just a random show I made up. I don't know what I was thinking.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed these three chapters. Meet you again next week some day. How do you feel about Sasori and Hidan rivalry? Who do you prefer to be with Hinata? XPPPPP**

 **Review Fave Follow**


End file.
